The Story Of Us
by Crys Enchanted
Summary: He broke my heart. I never got him back, did I? It was only a bet, to break my heart. Did I do anything? I tried to forget. Song used: The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift. Songfic! One-shot!


The Story Of Us

By Crys

**Author's Note: Whew, I thought I was a goner. I've disappeared from , I swear. So I'm back with another one-shot for Draco and Hermione. This is a songfic, and the song is **_**The Story Of Us**_** by Taylor Swift. I was hearing this song when I had this idea. So, enjoy!**

Summary: He broke my heart. I never got him back, did I? It was only a bet, to break my heart. Did I do anything? I tried to forget. Song used: The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift. Songfic! One-shot!

I frowned and looked at him. He was talking with his friends, smirking and laughing. There was one thing that was missing in his eyes. The usual spark in his eyes was not there. I could see through his cover. I sighed, twirling my hair and looking at the plate of food in front of me. I remember how he and I used to sit together, talking, flirting, and teasing each other, while his jealous admirers raged.

I heard my best friends talk about quidditch, munching their food hungrily, and some of my friends guffawing at the silly jokes they made. How childish of them... I glanced at the object of my affection, wondering if he missed me. He had put his arms around a fan girl of his, and the lucky girl was giggling madly at his methods of flirting, and responding to them.

'_Did he even care?!'_ I cursed, attracting the attention of my friends, who turned back to their conversation when I waved them off, signaling that nothing was wrong.

I'd had quite enough sympathy for my problem, but I didn't want sympathy. People seemed so sympathetic, looking at me and fawning over me, but I knew it was faked. They never wanted me to date him. He was dangerous. Mysterious. Dark. He had a secret. I ignored them, and accepted the chance. I didn't know that it was going to end like this.

They had said that we were lucky, that we were soul mates. Star-crossed lovers. But it was also faked. They were right. I had made a mistake. Why had I been so ignorant? I didn't even know what life he had now. Flirting with some girl, earning points for his house, and more. Why had I done it?

I thought we were meant to be. He brought me flowers, took me out to Hogsmeade, showed me that he cared for me. Was it real? I thought so. But he had proved me wrong. I told him everything about me, and revealed my secrets. He was more quiet, never telling his own secrets and smiling wistfully. Did I know what was going to happen next?

He made me feel like I was special. He caressed me. He told me that he loved me. I was in cloud nine, feeling weightless. I felt like flying. I floated through the halls of my school, a dreamy smile etched on my face. It was so beautiful. My classmates were also surprised by my unusual behaviour. When they asked me what was wrong, I shook my head. Life was purely right, not wrong.

I saw him every day, hanging out with his friends or noting down his notes. I stared at the back at of his head in every class, forgetting to work. I was being clumsy. I dropped potions, chanted the wrong spells, and even the professors were fed up of me. Why was I being different? I was in love.

I laughed at his jokes, flirted with him, and acted like a love struck fan girl. He was handsome, no doubt, and that was one thing that attracted me to him. I had fallen for him. Hard. In the beginning, it was just a crush. I didn't know that he liked me back. He asked me out one day, bending on his right knee, smiling. My eyes had widened. I had looked at him, dumb struck. I had agreed, taking his hand.

I was blissful for one month. Then I heard him talking with one of his friends, laughing sinisterly. He had made a bet on me, that he would break my heart. I had ran, my tears flowing. I had sobbed hysterically in the girls' bathroom, my chest heaving. He had tried to convince me that he had done nothing wrong. He gave me cards, tried to stop me in the corridors, and even his friends asked me to take him back. But I knew it was all for the bet. We were over.

I had cried my heart out. I never knew that heartbreak was that terrible. I cursed him for making me feel like this. We had fallen apart, and we didn't get back. Why? He had done it just for a bet. He would get five hundred galleons if he broke my heart. And he did the horrid deed. My friends tried to console me. They played pranks on him, threatened him, and made his life hell, to make me feel good.

I was so grateful to them. But I never felt satisfied. Somewhere, deep inside my now shrunken heart, I knew I still loved him. I always stared at him, trying to figure out that if he missed me like I missed him. The hurt killed me. I was dying inside, knowing that you were the one who I loved. It was a twist of fate. Our relationship had been reduced to nothing.

I hated him, but I didn't know what he felt. When I looked at him, I was only met with blank expressions. It was like he didn't breathe. He was paler than ever, not talking much and sighing most of the time. He was gone from being the charming, sneaky young man to a depressed and quiet man. He didn't show any emotion; a thing that irritated me very much. Our love had become a tragedy. It was insanity. I never wanted it to end that way.

He had begged me to forgive him, and I had turned away, tears prickling my eyes. I didn't want him to know that I was still insecure about that touchy subject. I didn't want to show him my weak side. He was pathetic. Loathsome. Evil. Deceitful. I wanted to trust him, but how could I? After all the things he had done to me, should I take him back?

We chose the wrong path, and we our relationship ended badly. Did he even love me? Or was it just an act used to fool me? I never got to know the answers of my difficult questions. I was nervous every time I saw him. He stared me with his eyes full of longing. Did he want me back? I pulled at my clothes, trying to look busy, laughing with my friends. It was faked.

He avoided me, trying to ignore my curiosity, and disappeared inside the crowd. He was scared too. He didn't want to face me; it was clear as crystal. I had fallen for him, and he had rejected me. Then why did he come back? I knew that my heart belonged to him, but still...

I had lost my mind. I had him, but he insulted me in front of all of the school. My face had grown red, I had smoke coming out of my ears, and everybody knew better than to mess with me. He had not cleared away like others. He stood in front of me, his trademark smirk visible. I had lost my temper and had slapped him. Quite a riot began, as he caused a lot of drama by overreacting.

I had paid him no attention. My heart was thumping. What had I done?! But he never lost his pride. He had sneered at me, insulting me once again, and I had run out of the room. I missed him deeply...

I tried to forget about him, entertaining myself by other things. Our relationship was nothing. It was old news. He and I pretended it never happened. But was it right? I spent sleepless nights thinking about him, remembering our sweet moments. They were gone. I was too scared to tell him that I missed him. It would ruin his and my reputation.

And would he accept it? He never talked to me now. Some looks that I was given by him were horrid. What had I done? The concern which was once filled in those beautiful orbs was replaced with disgust. I had frowned at these changes and was not happy. What was there to be happy?

My heart was crumbling into tiny pieces, watching him date other girls. It was time to say good bye to memories, to him. But how could I? He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

It was a contest. We wanted to show that we were over the break-up. But was it easy? He ignored me, acting like he didn't care that my heart had been broken because of him. I had tried my best too; frolicking with others, dressing up more than ever, and being back to normal in my classes. It was not easy. I still pined after him, but tried to hide it.

When he was on my side, agreeing with me in conversations, congratulating when I got O's, and listening to me. He was a good listener, and not very talkative. The way I liked it. He defended me against the ones who accused me that I had stolen him from them, and I was genuinely happy with him. But it was all faked. The sweet words, the gifts, and the outings. Why did I ever believe him?

It was a battle. Nobody was losing as well as winning. Everyone's guards were up, ready to fight. No one was friends with each other. They didn't fight for others, they fought for themselves. But wasn't it better if we let our armor down and embraced others? What was wrong with that?

If you'd just say that you would love instead of fight, I would be satisfied. If you wanted me back, I would be satisfied. But did you? What's past is past. Forget it. But it was not easy to forget everything, was it? I wished I knew what he thought. If he wanted me back? Did he love me? They remained unanswered forever. I knew that our story had ended. Gone. Lost. The story of me, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had finished.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! How was it? Please hear the song while reading this fic, it just feels so right. I was feeling a bit angsty right now, so I decided to write this. Now I should go, it's getting late...**

**Ah, my darlings, don't forget to review,**

**Peace out,**

**Crys**_  
_


End file.
